comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena (Earth-2467)
Athena is the daughter of Zeus and a princess of Olympus, born and destined to be the ruler of the Olympian race and further grant the stability between the seven worlds in Olympus' aim for peace. When Athena provoked a new war between the Olympians against Hades and his Demons of the Underworld. Banished to Earth by her father, Athena eventually met with the surgeon Derek Sheperd, whom she soon fell in love with, and who helped her understand the world. After regretting her past actions, Athena met redemption when she stopped a terrorist attack on Washington, D.C. by her envious brother Ares, and then in her homeworld, saving Earth, Olympus and the Underworld in the process. Called Wonder Woman by the media, Zeus agreed that Athena should mostly stay on Earth in order to defend the innocent, though she always could return to Olympus when she desires. This led her to become a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Olympian Physiology': As an Olympian, and most importantly, as a daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman has many superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': As an Olympian, specifically the daughter of Zeus, Wonder Woman is the strongest Olympian alive, apart from Zeus himself. Her incredible superhuman strength enables her to easily overpower hoards of normal humans, Demons, Titans, Parademons, Cyclops, Tritons, Brainiac Sentries, New Gods, Kree, Skrulls and various other species within or beyond the Nine Worlds. She can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly, such as when she was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm during Battle of Sokovia, saving the family trapped inside it, and flip a large, wide ceremonial table over on Olympus. She can also easily crush extremely durable objects - such as Iron Man's gauntlets - as if she was crushing a soda can. She is strong enough to lift over 100 tons with ease. **'Superhuman Speed': Though not as fast as the Flash, who taps into the Speed Force itself, Wonder Woman can move at superhuman speeds beyond that of the finest human athlete. Wonder Woman once tackled Hulk through the wall of the Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Agility': Athena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed. She is easily able to move from bullets and attackers, both armed and unarmed. **'Superhuman Durability': Wonder Woman's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making her nigh-invulnerable. When she is at her full power, Wonder Woman possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Amongst her many adventures, she withstood the extreme hot of Underworld, survived underwater in Atlantis, and falling several hundred feet to the ground, showing no visible signs of injury. Wonder Woman withstood a 400%-charged repulsor blast from Iron Man, was barely affected by Flash smashing into her at supersonic speeds, took a mighty punch from Hulk with only a minor nosebleed, and even withstood the full force of Cronos's energy blasts. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Athena. However, due to her Olympian physiology, Wonder Woman is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being. After seemingly being killed by the Talon, Athena regained her full power and immediately healed herself in seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina': Wonder Woman's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Olympians. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her race. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Longevity': Athena, like all other Olympians, is not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Olympian and other beings in the Nine Worlds. More accurately, Olympians are extremely long-lived beings. Wonder Woman ages at a pace far, far slower than a human, as she is 5,000 years old; Like Ares and Hermes, she was born shortly before the Titanomarchy between the Olympians and the Titans. **'Weapon Summoning': Wonder Woman is capable of summoning weapons who obey her commands. **'Energy Projection': Wonder Woman can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. She can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'Empathy': Also known as "The Sight of Athena", Wonder Woman's empathy apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Athena can often detects others' emotions, and is so fully immune to Doctor Destiny's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. **'Animal Empathy': Wonder Woman has the Olympian ability to communicate with all forms of animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract Iron Man and Batman after defeating both in battle during in their first encounter. **'Enhanced Senses': Like all other Olympians, Wonder Woman has advanced eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell compared to humans. **'Superhuman Vision': She also possess the "Hunter Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight, but granting her further insight as well.heir first encounter. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Wonder Woman is the finest warrior ever born among the Olympians, something acknowledged even by her uncle, Poseidon, one of the greatest tacticians there ever were. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Both Captain America and Batman once remarked that Wonder Woman is the best melee fighter in the world. *'Multilingualism': Athena has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Olympian, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a mans voice than another woman's voice. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Wonder Woman is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, as usual to all Olympians, and possesses a great deal of courage as well, which is well known by the members of the Justice League and even Captain America himself. She is a gifted leader. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-2467 Category:Characters of Earth-2467 Category:Females of Earth-2467 Category:Heroes of Earth-2467 Category:Olympians of Earth-2467 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-2467) Category:Olympian Royal Family (Earth-2467) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Deceased Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Military Personnel Category:Royalty Category:Army at Disposal Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Empathy Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Summoning Category:Multilingual Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227